1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to portable processor-based devices that provide computing, communication or entertainment functionality. More particularly, the present invention pertains to portable processor-based devices operable while being held in its user's hand and providing communications, organizer and/or entertainment functions, such as smartphones, cellular telephones, palm-sized organizers, and MP3 players, and to display type devices that do not independently possess general computing capabilities. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems that detachably mate a plurality of portable processor-based devices to a processor-free display unit that becomes functional only when engaged with the portable device.
2. Background Information
To address consumers' portable computing, mobile communications, and portable entertainment needs, a variety of portable devices have been developed. The distinctly differing requirements of each application has made it too costly and unwieldy for such devices to fulfil more than one type or two closely related types of need.
For example, smart cell phones are devices that combine the capabilities of cell phones and electronic organizers. Typical of such devices are the Model PDQ-800 from Qualcomm, Incorporated of San Diego, Calif., and the Model R380 from Ericsson, Incorporated of Richardson, Tex. These products perform quite well as handheld computing and communication devices by allowing the user to access the Internet for email, stock quotes, etc. while preserving their use as simple wireless phone units. However, in order to allow handheld grasping, these units had to be kept small, thereby limiting their display to a size that is too small for practical use in conventional computing such as Web browsing, word processing, etc. Also, to keep the cost of such devices low, their designers employed central processors that have just enough power to carry out smart phone functions, and not enough power to handle general computing requirements.
Recently, Motorola, Inc. of Schaumburg, Ill. has begun to sell its clipOn Oganizer as an attachment to its StarTAC cellular telephone and to provide it with smart phone functionality. The clipOn Oganizer and StarTAC phone have been designed to operate as individual, stand-alone units that each furnish its own processor and power supply. Consequently, attaching the units does not achieve the reduced size or cost desired in an integrated combination.
For portable computing, the industry provides conventional laptop computers, such as those based on Pentium processors from Intel Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif. and Windows software from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., and mini-laptop computers, such as Microsoft WindowsCE based devices, called Handheld Personal Computers (HPCs). The industry has also furnished palm-sized devices for personal information management and organization such as the Palm Pilot from 3Com Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif., and Microsoft WindowsCE-based palm-sized PCs.
To fulfill the portable entertainment needs of consumers, the computer industry provides digital audio players, such as the Diamond Multimedia Rio model made by S3, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif. that plays MP3 compatible audio content downloaded from the Internet. Another portable entertainment device is the wireless system controller for home entertainment systems provided by Harmon/Kardon International of Woodbury, N.Y.
To fulfill both mobile computing and communication needs, a mobile user has to carry two, and sometimes three devices—a smart phone unit, an organizer, and a laptop unit. Of course, if entertainment is also desired, the user must carry yet another device—the MP3 player. The user has to purchase and maintain multiple units—charging multiple sets of batteries and synchronizing data from one with that of the other. Consequently, there is a need for a device that provides a complete solution for mobile computing, communication and entertainment without having to own and maintain multiple units.